User blog:KaineWolfblade/Brontes the Fulgurmancer
|date = Unreleased |health = 20 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 440 (+60) |mana = 255 (+28) |damage = 56 (+3.2) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.0%) |range = 580 |armor = 19 (+2.0) |magicresist = 32 (+0) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.65) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Brontes, the Fulgurmancer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |secondname = Bolt Augmentation |secondinfo = (Active): Brontes gets charged up, he and his nearby allies gets a buff that will increases their critical chance, attack speed and movement speed. *'AoE:' 800 (estimate) *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 24 seconds |secondlevel= |thirdname = Static Adverse |thirdinfo = (Active): Brontes summons a field of lightning that stuns and damages anyone casting a spell while in the barrier. The barrier will last 8 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range:' 600 (estimate) *'AoE:' 350 (estimate) *'Cost:' 120 |thirdlevel= |ultiname = Thunder Palace |ultiinfo = (Active): Brontes summons the power of the thunder gods to help him. A thunder storm will appear. Brontes marks an enemy champion with a crest using his lightning from the storm, after 3 seconds of channeling Brontes will teleport to the marked champion and any attacks to the marked champion will cause a lightning shock that causes bonus magic damage for 8. If the champion dies, Brontes can pass the crest to another enemy champion but the teleport will no longer be usable. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Range:' Global |ultilevel= }} Lore Long ago, deep within the Plague Jungles, a mysterious tome was said to be located there. The tome had all the teachings of a great mage who mastered all magics of the elements of the earth. Eight friends had a dream of entering the League but all of them had no special abilities that could make their dream come true until they heard of the tome and they decided to explore the jungle. After months of searching they found the tome but the book was torn, the pages were scattered everywhere. Each page had one element, each of them had one page but the sacrifice of this great magic was years of training alone and their bodies transforming. They happily agreed to the terms and somewhere in their hearts they knew they would meet again, but not as friends but as enemies. Young Brontes got the element of lightning. He endured years of training without his element.Making his training a hard one. Brontes studied all day and all night for the next 15 years. And after 15 years of hardship, his mental and physical training was complete but in order to truly master the element he was to be hit by lightning twice and survive.For his first strike, he conjured a lightning spell and he was successful, yet he almost didn't survived. He knew a second strike would kill him but he was determined to meet him friends once again and to fulfill their dream together. So he prayed to the god of lightning to do the second one yet the second strike didn't hurt but his body transformed into a lightning-embraced form and the second strike was a test to how determined he was and he passed. Now ready, he sets foot into his dream. "Lightning strikes the same place twice but true friendship will never occur twice." - Brontes Quotes Upon Selection *''"Thunderoooous!"'' Attacking *''"Shock them."' *"Storm shall follow."'' *''"As you command."'' *''"Shock to death!"'' *''"Thunder bolt"'' Movement *''"As you command."'' *''"Just walking."'' *''"Move!."'' *''"Excuse me"'' *''"Very well."'' *''"Sounds good."'' *''"Lightning will guide me"'' *''"I hate me sometimes."'' *''"Ooooopps!"'' Joke *''"Shocking isn't it?"'' Taunt *''"Come closer. I don't shock." Notes His early game durability is quite tanky but when it comes to late games he is easily killed but his attacks are powerful. Hope you like him, and please give your thoughts about Brontes. Changes 04/29/12 *AD Ratio of Deadly Bolt reduced to 0.4 from 0.9 *Bonus Damage from bolt reduced to 10/15/20/25/30 from 10/20/30/40/50 *Changed his passive *Nerfed the percentages of the bonus critical chance and attack speed. Category:Custom champions